The present technique relates to a terminal apparatus, a content transmission method, a content transmission program, and a content playback system.
In recent years, mobile terminal apparatuses, such as a mobile phone, a smart phone, and the like, that have a large variety of applications for providing various services and functions have become widespread. And in order to improve convenience by the applications furthermore, it is desired that those mobile terminal apparatuses cooperate with the other apparatuses and the other networks. For example, proposals have been made of a vehicle communication system and a gateway apparatus that allow general mobile terminals to connect to an in-vehicle network (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-236560).